


They Do Love To Tease

by Ourea



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM themes, Bondage, Challenge fic, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinkbruary, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourea/pseuds/Ourea
Summary: The firm leather digs into her wrists a little as she pulls at her restraints, testing them.'Kinkbruary' 2021 Challenge Fics!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	They Do Love To Tease

**Author's Note:**

> So I initially intended to do every day of the Kinkbruary 2021 challenge but I'm rather poorly at the moment, so just selecting prompts I like and writing them at my own pace. It still counts though!
> 
> If you'd like to take part, or see what other prompts there are, please go here: https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833?s=21
> 
> The more content the merrier!

The firm leather digs into her wrists a little as she pulls at her restraints, testing them. She’s naked and on her front, wrists and ankles tied securely to each corner of her bed, hips raised and supported by several soft cushions under her belly.

Behind her she can hear the slick, wet sounds of the Master’s thick cock as it glides in and out of his own tight fist. He’s watching her closely; she can sense his heated gaze on the back of her neck. She knows full well that he’s thinking about everything he could possibly do to her as she’s tied, helpless, below him. The surge of arousal that accompanies those thoughts brings a flood of extra wetness between her thighs as her cunt pulses and clenches wantonly around nothing. 

The Doctor hears a soft gasp slip from the Master’s mouth and knows it’s because he can see her slick glistening on her inner thighs and her exposed cunt. She arches her hips a little, as much as her bonds will allow, and lets him see more of her soaked pink flesh. 

The Master moves closer, his body dipping the mattress as he settles next to her and she can feel his breath against her sensitive skin. His mouth is hovering there, so close to where she wants him most but still so unwilling to close the gap.

“ _ Please, _ ” she gasps softly, turning her head and trying to look back at him, knowing his resolve must be slowly crumbling as his own arousal and desire swamps his body. 

He loves to tease her like this, for as long as possible, but he always caves before they can take it very far. He is  _ addicted _ to her and they both know it.

She hears the same slick sounds as before and imagines how he must look. He would be on his hands and knees behind her, one large hand wrapped around his weeping red cock, pumping himself steadily as the other supports his upper body, his mouth open and wet as he breathes in her scent.

The Doctor shivers in anticipation and tugs at her bonds once more, her hips writhing into her pillows, trying to find some kind of friction or contact to ease the intensity of her arousal.

She can’t help but cry out, as after several long minutes the Master’s hot mouth finally connects with her aching cunt.

His lips kiss her sopping slit and his tongue swipes up through them to find her entrance. She clenches around the tip as it seeks its way inside of her, soothing her desperation with gentle pressure like it was applying a balm of pure pleasure to her burning skin.

He tastes her and thoroughly explores every fold and crevice with his lips and tongue, moaning as she becomes even wetter with his ministrations. 

_ His chin must be soaked, her essence and her scent invading every one of his senses,  _ she thinks. The Doctor moans, eyes rolling back as the first waves of sharp pleasure curl tightly in her gut, building steadily into what she knows will be an intense orgasm. 

The Master’s hands have left his cock now and his damp fingers are pulling apart her slick lips, exposing the hard nub of her sensitive little clit to the cooler air of the bedroom. His lips quickly fasten around it and the Doctor shrieks; toes curling and nails digging deeply into the leather of her restraints. 

He suckles at her hard and it is as if he is drawing a regeneration straight out of her cunt. White hot pleasure streaks through her and centres on that little bundle of nerves with every pull of his lips and tongue. It’s too much,  _ it’s not enough _ , she can’t focus- yet  _ all  _ she can think about is his mouth. 

The Doctor cries into the duvet below her face, teeth finding the soft cotton covers and biting down hard as the Master drags her orgasm out longer than she knew to be possible. She can’t escape, there’s not enough slack in her bonds for her to pull away, all she can do is lay still and  _ take it. _

She can’t breathe, she thinks she might pass out- but then the Master’s mouth suddenly releases her and the room refocuses once more.

The Doctor can hear him licking his lips as he pants against her. Her hearts are racing so fast and thudding so hard in her chest that she fancies he might even be able to feel their beats against the mattress below them. 

The Master’s hands come up to circle her hips, stroking upwards along her trembling sides, his fingers dancing over the tiny bumps of her ribs.

She’s aware of the heat of his cock before it touches her skin, coming to rest heavily between her arse cheeks as he leans over her.

One of his hands comes to rest against her lower back, pressing down and supporting his body over hers as his other moves in between them. His fingers slide through her lips, gathering some of her release before stroking it along his own cock. 

The Master groans above her and his cock flexes against her arse cheek as he fondles himself slowly.

The head of his cock slips down to her entrance as he moves himself into position and the Doctor cannot help but push back at him, gasping as the tip of his erection bumps directly against her hole.

_ The steady pushing and almost burning stretch of his thick cock as he enters her steals her breath for a moment.  _

The Master takes it slow, sliding in all the way without stopping before holding himself very still, buried to the hilt within her and moaning deeply as she clenches reflexively around him.

It takes the Doctor time to get used to the feeling of him inside of her. He is much bigger than she had expected, a solid, unyielding length filling and stretching her to the brim. Her cunt flutters and pulses, still sensitive from her orgasm and tingling with aftershocks. 

When the Master starts to move her toes curl once more and her fingers twist into the duvet, trying to find something to brace herself with. 

The slow drag of his cock as he pulls almost completely out of her has her moaning and panting hard. His name tumbles off her tongue repeatedly as her hips writhe and push backwards towards him. 

The Master thrusts back inside hard, his groin smacking against her arse as he grunts in pleasure. His fingers dig deeply into her hips where he’s gripping hold of her and the Doctor hopes she’ll have bruises there later. 

Her eyes close in bliss as the Master begins a fast, unrelenting pace, fucking her hard and jolting her in her restraints. His cock rubs against the roof of her cunt with every thrust and goes so deeply inside of her that she’s sure she can feel him in her throat. Pleasure builds quickly within her once more, deliciously hot and spreading throughout her body, tingling along every nerve. 

The Master shifts above her and lowers his body down onto her, arms moving to brace himself either side of her as he settles against her back. She can sense his hearts beating hard against her skin as his hips grind into hers at a slower pace than before. His cock is impossibly deep at this new angle, the heat from his body surrounds her and his weight presses down onto her, trapping her and intoxicating every one of her senses. 

His mouth finds the edge of her shoulder and his teeth take hold of her flesh, biting hard enough to bruise but not enough to break the skin. The pleasure-pain rockets straight down into her cunt, making her even wetter than before and pulse hard around his cock.

The Doctor groans low in her throat as the Master picks up his pace, his hips barely retracting from hers before he thrusts forward once more, his cock angled to hit each and every one of her most sensitive spots with perfect precision.

Her second orgasm hits her suddenly without warning and she can barely drag in a breath to scream before it takes over her body. Every muscle tenses, her hearts thunder loudly in her ears and the ball of pleasure that had been steadily growing low in her tummy bursts open and spreads throughout her being like an inferno. Her cunt clenches hard and rhythmically around the Master’s cock, and she wails as he continues to fuck her. The Master moans loudly with her as she milks him, pulling him swiftly into his own intense orgasm. 

His hips judder and lose their rhythm as he comes hard inside of her with a loud groan, his mouth finds hers at an awkward angle and he kisses her as deeply as he can. His cock pulses rapidly and she can feel the heat of his release coating her insides. 

The Master’s mouth breaks from hers as they both pant for air, his body is still trembling on top of hers and aftershocks of pleasure make her cunt tighten around his cock, still hard and buried deep within her. He moans softly and his hips jerk a little on impulse as she prompts his own aftershocks of pleasure to shudder through him. 

Completely spent and drunk on pleasure, the Doctor can only shiver and moan as the Master finally pulls out from her and rolls over to the side. Her arms and legs ache from being restrained for so long, but right now she couldn't care less, and floats happily in her cloudy haze of pleasure.


End file.
